toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Trolley
The Trolley is a place where Toons can play mini-games and earn jellybeans. A trolley can be found in the playground of every Toon neighborhood (except Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres and Goofy Speedway). Trolley Games Maze Game Collect coins in a giant maze and be careful to avoid the Flunkies. Cannon Game Carfully aim and shoot yourself out of a cannon and into a tub. Ring Game Swim through rings underwater to earn Jellybeans. When playing with 3 other players, if you manage to pass through every single ring as well as the other players you will all gain a bonus Match Minnie Only two or more players can play this Trolley Game. Remember the moves that Minnie shows you. If you get it wrong, your toon falls down. Tag Game Multiplayer only. Run from the "it" and collect as many ice cream cones as you can. Race Game 3-4 players only. Play on a giant game board and try to reach the end before the others. Tug of War Pull a cog (or toons if there's more than one toon) into the water while trying to avoid falling in yourself. Catching Game Two toons on the tree, dropping fruit and anvils. Avoid the anvils and Cogs. Toon Slingshot Launch yourself with a slingshot and try to land on a target. Jungle Vines Swing from vine to vine to reach the end. Collect bananas and avoid spiders and bats. Treasure Dive Swim to the bottom to retrieve treasure and return to the surface. Avoid the king crabs and fish. Toon Memory Match two identical cards to remove them. Try to clear the entire floor. The cards have pictures of gags such as: squirting flowers, cupcakes, megaphones, feathers, 5$ bills, and flower pots. Ice Slide Multiplayer only. Slide across the ice and try to stop on the target. Try to get barrels that contain extra jellybeans. Ocassionally, in harder playgrounds, you will see barrels of TNT which, if hit, deduct one point from your score. Toon Escape Escape the cog den in this platform game. Collect cog coins and squirt cogs until you reach the end. Watch out for cogs and stompers. Cog Thief Protect the jellybean barrels from the cogs trying to invade. Throw pies at them to get rid of them. Dodge-A-Cog According to the test release notes in Beta 1 there was a game called Dodge-A-Cog where you had to collect the candy but stay away from the cogs. If you got all the candy in the level you got a bonus. (This may have possibly been an old version of the Catching Game.) Photo Fun You had to take pictures of toons in the playground you're on. You'd get a bonus if you take a picture with good quality. You'd play until you either run out of film or time. This game was removed because it caused a crash on a Macintosh computer. Trolley Tracks Trolley Tracks occurs all day every Thursday and a while on Silly Saturday. Toons in groups of 2 or more can cast votes to decide the next stop. If the Toons tie (3 up and 3 down) the Trolley turns at random. Similarly to race game, you have to find a way to go in your own direction, and have enough votes to keep going in your desired direction. You start out with a certain amount of votes, and can gain more with each game. A total of 3 games will be played in Trolley Tracks. Your 'special' stop is identified by a jellybean reward. If the Trolley stops at your stop, you get the amount of jellybeans stated. At the end of all the games, extra votes will be multiplied to determine the number of jellybeans earned for that Trolley Tracks session. The multiplier and bonus of jellybeans depends on the number of Toons playing. On January 11th 2012, it got cancelled on the Test Server, and it was no longer available on Thursdays or Silly Saturdays. Trivia *Toons used to stand on the Trolley, but they now sit. *Dodge-A-Cog was the first trolley game to be removed. *So far two trolley games have been removed being Dodge-A-Cog and Photo Fun. Category:Activities Category:Trolley Games Category:Jellybeans Category:Toontorial Category:Playgrounds